1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems having a camera function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photographing method and system that allows a user to easily take a self photograph.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, most portable devices have been developed to provide a camera function, and the camera function has become increasingly popular. People enjoy taking photographs of themselves, which is called ‘self photographing.’ If a user takes a self photograph using a portable terminal, the user cannot see the viewfinder of the portable terminal. The user therefore cannot photograph the user's face in light of how the face is viewed on the viewfinder with a proper position and in a proper size.
To resolve this problem, portable terminals are generally equipped with a rear view mirror, a front-located camera, a rotational Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) viewer, a rotational lens, etc. However, conventional systems have difficulty precisely adjusting the location of the user's face on the viewfinder. Conventional systems are also disadvantageous because they require expensive hardware, thereby increasing the cost of the portable terminals.